End of the World
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len watch as their world falls apart. They try to go after the one in charge, but they know it'll take a lot of work to get things back to the way they used to be. Can they really make things back to the way they once were? Based off of A Faint Wish by Kagamine Rin and Len!


**Title:** End of the World  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Sci-Fi  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Hiyama Kiyoteru  
**Summary:** _Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len watch as their world falls apart. They try to go after the one in charge, but they know it'll take a lot of work to get things back to the way they used to be. Can they really make things back to the way they once were? Based off of A Faint Wish by Kagamine Rin and Len!_

* * *

_~Rin's P.O.V.~_

I stood with my brother, Len Kagamine, as we watched the city we once lived in be destroyed by our own people. Buildings were on fire, alarms were going off everywhere, it was a complete mess.

"Look at this place now...what are we going to do?" I asked, holding onto my brothers arm.

"I'm not sure, Rin. I guess the only thing we can do is...survive." Len said looking down.

"But how?! The robots have taken over the world!" I yelled with anger. It's all that bastard's fault..."

"I know. But if we do survive, we can change everything back to the way it was. We're the only normal humans left." Len turned to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "We can do this, Rin." he said, determined.

"You're right. Let's do this!"

"Okay!"

I grabbed Len's hand tightly as we took our first step towards the city that we grew up in and was now being destroyed. Would we really survive this chaos?

As we walked down the sidewalk, we looked around and notice it was far worse than anything we've imagined. The flames on the buildings were big and growing within seconds, the alarms were loud and ringing in my ears, the screams were deafning, along with the stomping of the robots as they marched down the city, destroying everything they touched.

"Rin, watch out!" Len shouted. He held me close and ran out of the way.

Before I could say anything, a big piece of the building next to us fell and landed right in the spot I was standing. The fire from the building started to spread and go onto the sidewalk. Len and I took off running so we wouldn't get burned.

When the coast was clear, we took a break in an alley. I slid my back against the wall, panting from our running. Len sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Len..." I panted. "What are we supposed to do...? It's worse than we thought..."

"I don't know..." Len said, also out of breath.

I heard a paper fly in the wind and I picked it up. It was about the robots. On it was a picture of the first girl to be programed to a robot, Miku Hatsune, and she looked happy. I guess this is what people used to convince others to be programed to robots.

"I have an idea on what we could do..." Len started. "But it's risky... We could go to the President himself and tell him to reprogram all of these robots back to humans, back to the way things were supposed to be..."

"Len, that's crazy!" I cried. "We'd get killed before we could even get to the office! It's in the middle of the city!"

"It's our only option, what else are we supposed to do? We have no memories of what our life was like before us thanks to the President making us into robots and letting those ones free with all the other robots, we only know that this is supposed to be his idea of a 'Utopia'. Does this look like a Utopia to you?"

"No, it looks nothing like it. I guess there is really nothing else we could do.."

"My point exactly, so let's get a move on!"

"Okay!

Len got up first, then helped me up, and we walked out of the alley. We made sure the coast was clear of any robots and we took off down the sidewalk. We knew where we had to go. We had to go the President's office in the middle of the city to tell him that this is wrong. Maybe he will understand and change everything. But..what if he doesn't...?

While we were on our way to the President's office, we had to watch our back for any robots. If any of them saw us, they would send out a signal to the rest of the robots and they'd all be after us, there would be very little chance of survival if that happened.

As we continued to walk down the sidewalk, we spotted a shadow in front of us. It looked like a person, but both Len and I knew that we were the only two humans alive in this city, besides the President and his secretarys, but they never left the office for anything. The robots were all made to look exactly like humans, besides their finger tips detatching to be long wires that stretched as far as they wanted. The shadow started to get closer as Len and I took steps back.

"What do we do?" I whimpered. I looked at Len worriedly for an answer.

"Run." Len whispered, letting me go.

"No, I won't leave without you."

"You have to Rin, if you don't the robot will get both of us."

"I don't care, you can't get hurt. If you don't come with me, I'm staying with you."

"Rin, stop being so stubborn and go." Len whispered, annoyed.

"I'm not leaving without you!" I cried loudly.

I instantly regretted it and I looked back at the robot. It started to speed up, my heartbeat increasing as well. I put my hand to where my chest was, I felt it beat faster and faster each passing second. Beads of sweat started to roll down my face.

"Lets go!" Len shouted. He grabbed my wrist and took off running the opposite direction of the robot.

"_W-Wait!_" The robot screeched. We stopped running and turned around. The robots never talked. I started to shake, wondering what was with this robot. As it got closer, it started to look really familiar. It was...that robot on the paper, Miku! "_S-Save me!_" she cried, her voice statiky.

"Wh-What?" I whimpered. Len held me tighter, knowing I was still afraid.

"_P-President Kaito made me the first robot...h-he knew it failed, b-but he kept going with it...he m-made everyone into r-r-robots...h-h-he knew they w-were all errors, b-but that didn't d-d-do anything to stop h-h-him...h-he knows wh-what's going on n-n-now, b-but he doesn't w-w-want to stop th-them...s-s-save u-us..._" Miku explained everything.

Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground on her knees. Her whole body started to shake, some bolts coming loose. Len held me tighter, ready for the worst. I watched as her eyes turned from the usual crystal blue to gray and then to complete white. Little red numbers started to form in her eyes and her body shook even more. Miku's body started making noises, as if the machines inside of her weren't working properly.

"_**.. zzzt... zzztt..**_" Miku's voice sounded deeper and harsh. "_**.. zzt.. malfunction... zzzzztt... malfunction... destroy humans..!**_"

Miku stood back up, her eyes a crimson red. She held up her arm and her finger tips detatched and the wires came out. My eyes widened at how long the wires were.

Len grabbed my wrist once more and ran past the robot. I ran with Len, trying to keep up, but I heard robot Miku marching down the sidewalk. Unfortunately for us, she was much faster than the other robots, so Len and I had to run even faster.

"_**You. Won't. Get. A. Way.**_" Robot Miku screeched. The wires extended past us. They started closing in on us, trying to trap us like a net. Len ran faster, trying to get away from the wires, but one of them managed to grab his free arm.

"NO!" I screamed. I held onto Len's other arm tighter as I tried to pull him free of the wire. I was weaker than him, so I tried to use all of my strength to pull him closer to me. I felt the wire try to pull him back, the wire cutting into his skin. I looked at his wrist that was restrained from the wire and it was all bloody. "LEN!"

"I-I'm okay..just keep pulling..." Len said weakly.

"Len! You're hurt!" I cried. "Robot Miku...YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, pulling on Len as much as I could. My strength won this round, the wire snapped and Len landed on top of me.

"_**You. Won't. Get. A. Way.**_" Robot Miku repeated. As I thought it was all over, Robot Miku took off in another direction, going farther and farther from Len and I.

"That was close..." I panted, relieved. I closed my eyes and rested my head for a few minutes, but then everything grew dark and I blacked out.

When I came to, I was in another dark alley with Len by my side. He was holding my hands and waiting for me to wake up, and when I did his grip around my hands grew tighter and his eyes widened.

"Rin! Are you okay!" Len asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm okay." I replied, sitting up. "I guess I just overdid it."

"Don't do that again, you scared me!" Len cried, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, hugging Len back.

After Len calmed down and I felt good enough to move around, we walked out of the dark alley and walked down the sidewalk to the President's office.

"Say, how long was I out?"

"Around...a half hour or so?"

"Really?! That long?!"

"Yeah.."

"Wow..so what did you do after I passed out?"

"I picked you up and ran down a few blocks until we got close enough to the office for me to set you down and wait until you wake up."

"You carried me? But what about your wrist?!" I grabbed Len's wrist and noticed that the blood was gone, but not all of it. The rest of it was on the side of his shirt. "You used your shirt to try and clean it?"

"Yeah..as you can see, it didn't work out really well."

"Len!" I yelled. "I'd yell at you for doing that but we have to hurry and get to the President's office and I don't want to waste any more time, now lets go!" Without waiting for Len to answer, I grabbed his wrist and took off down the block.

We're not too far away from the office, we're almost there. We can put an end to this madness once and for all!

_~Len's P.O.V.~_

The farther we ran, the closer we got to the office. Just a few more blocks and then we'd be there. Unfortunately for us, Robot Miku sent signals to the rest of the robots that were destroying the town and now they're all after us. Rin is good at dodging, so as the robots started to come up to us, she ran past them all and managed to not get hurt. I'm worried about her though, she just woke up not too long ago and she's still managing to run around like this, I wonder if she'll be okay...

Eventually, we finally made it to the President's office. We stood outside the building, panting to catch our breath.

"This is it Len..we finally did it..." Rin panted. She looked at me and tried to put on a smile.

"Yeah..." I breathed. "We won't be able to get in through the entrance though, there has to be another way inside."

Rin and I looked around for another entrance. She looked on the right side of the building and I looked on the left. Luckily, I found an air vent that was big enough for both of us to crawl inside.

"Rin, I found an entrance!" I called out to her. Rin ran over to me and looked at the air vent.

"Do you really think we'll be able to get inside through here?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." I said. "Now you get in first, I'll follow you."

"Okay.." Rin crawled inside of the air vent and I crawled in after her. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Just keep crawling until you see a little light."

"Okay."

As the two of us crawled in the air vent for what seemed like hours, we finally made it to the spot above the President's meeting room so we could hear what he was saying to his secretary, Kiyoteru.

"President Kaito, haven't you seen what's been going on outside this building?!"

"What about it?"

"It's chaotic! Buildings are on fire and burning down to the ground and the robots are out of control!"

"I know that, I'm not stupid."

"Aren't you going to do a thing about it?!"

"No, why would I?"

"I thought you wanted to create a Utopia!" Kiyoteru's face grew red with rage, not believing his President, the one he voted for, was completely calm about the whole situation.

"What are you stupid?" Kaito leaned closer to Kiyoteru's face and a grin spread wide on his face. "This is my Utopia."

"YOU BASTARD!" Rin screeched, crying. I quickly pulled her away and covered her mouth. She looked at me with sadness, realizing she could've gotten us killed, and because the president isn't doing a thing about this.

"Who's up there?!" President Kaito shouted, removing the metal bars that were attatched to the ceiling. He popped his head in and saw us. "You two?!" He growled angrily. He grabbed Rin's wrist, causing her to scream once more, and pulled on her arm roughly. I didn't let her go, so the both of us were pulled out of the air vent and landed on the table. "What are you two doing here?!" Kaito yelled.

"We're here to stop all of this!" Rin cried.

"Rin." I whispered.

"You know this is wrong, you know this isn't how the world is supposed to be! Everyone should be human, not robots! Buildings should be decorated with designs, not engulfed in flames! People should be able to live, not beaten to death! This is what you call a Utopia?!" Rin made a fist with her right hand, her nails digging into her skin. "THIS IS WHAT I CALL A LIVING HELL!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kaito shouted with rage, punching Rin in the face. Rin hit the wall and I ran over to her, helping her up. "KIYOTERU, KILL THEM, NOW!" Kaito demanded.

"Rin, let's go!" I shouted, grabbing Rin's wrist and I took off running out of the room.

"KIYOTERU, AFTER THEM!" Kaito shouted.

I ran faster and faster, not daring to stop and rest. If I did, I knew it would be the end for both Rin and myself. I had to manage to save ourselves, if not me then at least let Rin survive.

We continued to run until we got into the basement, where all the robots were being controlled. When we entered the room, an alarm went off immedietly.

**WARNING, WARNING, LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW. ROBOTS WILL FIND YOU. ESCAPE NOW. WARNING, WARNING, LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW. ROBOTS WILL FIND YOU. ESCAPE NOW.**

The same alarm kept repeating itself, but Rin took a metal pole that was discarded on the floor and smashed the computer screem, shutting the alarm off. Although, we both knew the robots would still be coming. I ran over and shut the door, locking it.

"Quick, we have to figure this out! The robots will be here soon and it'll be the end of us!" Rin panicked, clicking on random keys on the keyboard. Rin was good with computers, so I knew she'd be able to figure this out sooner or later. "Almost there...I got it!" Rin clicked the final key and the room lit up. A timer showed up on the screen and it started to count down from 5 minutes.

Rin and I backed up until our backs were against each other, and my head started to feel heavy. I held my head, as Rin held hers. What was going on? All of a sudden, memories started to flood back into my mind. Happy memories, sad memories, cheerful memories, depressing memories, loving memories, horrifying memories. All of the memories had one thing in common. In all of them, I was with Rin.

"Wh-What's going on...I-I feel like crying.." Rin whimpered.

"R-Rin..." I whispered, hugging her tightly. She hugged me back just as tight, crying her eyes out.

We finally got our memories back...

Our moment ended when there was a loud smash on the door. We both jumped and looked over to the door. I felt Rin start to shake once more, but even worse than before.

"_**...zzzt..Destroy humans..! You. Won't. Get. A. Way.**_"

We both recognized the voice right away. It was Robot Miku!

Rin looked at the timer on the computer. "1 more minute..." she whispered. Rin looked back at me with sad eyes, and to my surprise, she pushed me into a tube and shut the door, pressing keys on the computer to lock it.

"Wh-What? Rin! Open this door!" I yelled, banging my fists against it.

"No... I can't... You've protected me so many times, now it's my turn to protect you..." Rin shook her head and smiled sadly. "There's only a minute left until everything is back to normal, I'll distract the robots while you stay locked up in here. When the timer goes off, everything will go back to normal and you could make things right."

"Rin, no! We can think of a way out of this together, open this door!"

"No, I won't... My time has come, yours isn't up yet..."

"Rin!"

The door was smashed open by Robot Miku and the rest of the robots. She used her wires to shoot at my direction, but they didn't hit me. They hit Rin instead. Blood started to escape her mouth and roll down her bottom lip. She held her stomach in pain as the wire pierced through her.

"RIN!"

"I-It's okay.. You don't have to worry about me anymore..."

_10...9...8..._

"PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME RIN, LET ME OUT!"

"N-No... I'm sure we'll meet again..."

_7...6...5...4..._

"R-Rin... I LOVE YOU!"

"Len... I-I love-"

Before Rin could finish, more wires shot at my direction but hit Rin. Blood gushed everywhere, blocking my view. I couldn't see Rin anymore. I could only see her blood splattered everywhere in front of me.

"RIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

_3...2...1...0..._

There was a blinding light and I couldn't see anything.

I thought I was blind, but when I rubbed my eyes I was back where I was before, when I was standing with Rin as we watched the city be destroyed before our very eyes.

This time, the city was the way it was supposed to be.

Everything was the way it was supposed to be once again. Except for one thing...

_**Rin was gone forever...**_

* * *

_**And back to the depressing stories. Well, I really liked how this one turned out, especially since I'm not that good when it comes to stories with robots and all that sci-fi stuffles. I hope you guys like this one though~! :3**_


End file.
